Era uma vez
by Beautymoon
Summary: Um conto de fadas como você nunca viu! Pinóquio versão CDZ! xD Estrelando: Shion, como o mestre de marionetes. Dohko: Como a Marionete! u.u Dr. Peixo: Como a sábia ! consciência. E a Fada-Padrinho: Esse vocês vão ter que adivinhar. xDDD
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não é meu. Se fosse, frases como "MORRA SEIYA!" seriam repetidas como um mantra nas bocas de todos o personagens. O.o (viajei né?)

Legendas: " "pensamento

() sussurro

* * *

Era uma vez...

Um hábil mestre de marionetes, seu nome era Shion. Ele já tinha mais de duzentos anos, mas ainda mantinha o mesmo corpinho sexy de seus tempos juvenis áureos. (_Como? Ora, isso é um conto de fadas e você, querido leitor(a), está fadado a acreditar. O.o_) Uma época em que pegava altas gatchénhas, digo, descolava vários "brotos"

Uma noite, o mestre dava os retoques finais em sua mais recente obra-prima. A marionete era simplesmente perfeita; alta, os cabelos castanhos meio avermelhados, olhos verdes, e uma carinha, apesar de altiva, muito infantil. E ainda havia pintado um tigre em suas costas de madeira.

Shion: Uau! Ficou supimpa! Digo, ficou foda. xDD

Mas aí, depois de várias doses de saquê, o velho...

Shion: ò.ó

...o _experiente _Shion, deparou-se com um triste fato.

Shion: Não importa o quão perfeito seja, não vai passar de uma marionete! BUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!

O pobre mestre estava tão triste, de dar dó. Então ele olhou para o céu, onde as doze constelações do Zodíaco emitiam um brilho único, e resolveu fazer um pedido, com toda a sua fé à estrela mais brilhante...

Shion: Olha aqui, ô merda de Estrela, é bom que você atenda meu pedido, hein! Eu queeeero que minha marionete crie VIDA! Entendeu, ou quer que eu desenhe?! Ò-Ó – vermelho de saquê.

Então, bem na sua frente, materializou-se alguém. Tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

Shion: Caralhx! Eu peço vida na minha marionete, e você me manda uma Barbie gigante? OO ESTRELA BURRA!!

Shaka: ¬¬

Shion: Que cê ainda ta fazendo na minha casa? CHISPA! ò.ó – o ameaça com a vassoura

Shaka: Eu sou Shaka, a estrela mais brilhante. E não, eu não sou uma Barbie! ùú

Shion: Tem certeza?

Shaka: Sim! òó

Shion: Eu precisava confirmar. u.u

Shaka: °O°

Shion: Então, você é minha fada- madrinha? 8)

Shaka: Fada- _padrinho_. Eu sou HOMEM! Francamente, não devia ter vindo...

Shion: Então por que ta aqui?

Shaka: Perdi das outras fadas-padrinho no zerinho ou um. ¬¬

Shion: Poxa, que triste. n.n

Shaka: É a vida. Eu não tenho sorte... ¬¬

Shion: Quer desabafar? 8D

Shaka: Não.

Shion: ...

Shaka:...

Shion: Ok.

Shaka: O.o Melhor partirmos logo pra ação. Seu bafo de saquê ta me asfixiando.

Shion: Ô.ô

Shaka: Você quer a marionete viva, não é? É essa aqui, não é?

Shion: É mas... pensando bem, transforma logo em humano de uma vez, porque aí ele vai me ajudar a construir mais marionetes e eu vou ganhar muito dinheiro! . (olhinhos brilhando)

Shaka: Pare de se apegar a esse mundo material. Tó – dá uma estatua de Buda pro velho- Reza pra ele, que você vai ver como sua vida vai melhorar.

Shion: Hum... Ta bem. /OO/

Shaka: E agoooooraaaaaa – Shaka estende a varinha mágica pro boneco.

**CHA CHA CHA CHABUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

Puft! O boneco ganha vida.

Shion: Óóóóóh! Õ.o

Shaka: Gostou? 3D

Shion: Siiiiiiim! xD Olá, Pinóquio!

Boneco: É comigo? o.o

Shaka: PINÓQUIO! O.O QUE RAIO DE NOME É ESSE?! O.Ó

Shion: u.u

Shaka: É o saquê... Não vou deixar dar um nome desses! Ele vai se chamar Dohko. xD

Shion: ??

Shaka: Tenho um parente que é chinês. n.n

Dohko e Shion: o.õ

Dohko: "Pelo menos é melhor que 'Pinóquio' ¬¬"

Shaka: Ah, quase ia esquecendo! Já que seu papai é um velho pinguço e preguiçoso, ele num vai te ensinar nada que preste. Por isso, eu incluí no pacote... Cha Cha Cha CHABUUUUM!

Puft! Aparece um peixe cor de rosa, usando óculos, e com cara de intelectual.**_ ( Siiiiiiiim! É ele mesmo! Dr. Peixo está de volta! 8DDDD)_**

Shion e Dohko: /°°/

Shaka: Uma consciência! )

Shion: Um... peixe?

Shaka: Grilos estão em greve. Sejamos mais originais então. u.u

Dr. Peixo: É uma honra pra você me ter como consciência.

Dohko: É? o.o

Shaka: Siiim, e seu nome é Dr. Peixo.

Dohko: Que original. ¬¬

Shaka: Ele é o único em sua categoria, rosa e psiquiatra. 8)

Shion: ... Ta chamando meu boneco de doido? Òó

Shala: Nãaaaaao! Não me interprete mal. Foi só uma garantia para...

Shion: Psiquiatra é quem cuida de doido. Você chamou meu boneco vivo de doido!

Shaka: Calma, Shion. Lembre-se: tenha Buda em seu cor...

Shion: O DOHKO NÃO É DOIDO! ÒÓ

Shaka: ...OO! (medo)

Shion: EU VO É ACABAR COM A RAÇA DESTA BARBIE AGORA... ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC! – cai de cara na mesa.

Shaka: Dormiu? O.o Muito saquê...ô.õ

Dohko: O que é saquê?

Dr.Peixo: Uma coisa que você vai demorar a experimentar.

Dohko: ¬¬''

Shaka: Entao, Dohko, é isso, preciso ir. Dr. Peixo é sua consciência a partir de agora. Ele responderá todas as suas perguntas, e o ajudará a tomar suas decisões.

Dohko: Ah... legal. 8)

Shaka: E se você for um bom boneco, te transformo num menino de verdade. u.u

Dohko: Mas eu não sei o que é um menino de verdade... o.õ

Shaka: Bem... fui!

Puft! A fada Shaka desaparece.

Dohko: Então, você só vai andar comigo, Dr. Peixo?

Dr.Peixo: É.¬¬

Dohko: ...

Dr, Peixo: ...

Dohko: Legaaaaal...

Dr. Peixo: °¬°

Dohko: 8D – olha pro céu.

Dr. Peixo: ( ) Vou ter problemas com ele... ¬¬

Dohko: Hein, Dr. Peixo?

Dr.Peixo: Ah... nada, eu disse... pergunte o que quiser.

Dohko: O que é saquê? Posso experimentar agora? xD

Dr. Peixo: Nem pensar! ùú E isso eu explico depois. Pergunte o que quiser, menos _isso_.

Dohko: Ta... por que o céu é azul?

Dr. Peixo: ...

Dohko: xDD

Dr. Peixo: Você é tonho e lesmo. ¬¬

Dohko: Eu não sou tonho e lesmo! Òó Ãhn... o que é tonho e lesmo?

Dr. Peixo estapeia a própria testa.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

* * *

Oi, meus amores! xD

Minha falta de noção falou mais alto dessa vez: Conto de fadas!

Antes de mais nada, só par deixar registrado, eu me inspirei na idéia da Hamiko, que fez isso com os personas de Naruto, mas as fics são realmente bem diferentes. u.u

Segundo, como muitos sabem, Dr. Peixo é da minha imoto Nyah! Isso é um plágio autorizado pela mesma. xD

No mais, essa fic vai ser curta. Dois capítulos só. E vou fazer de tudo pra postar semana que vem

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu gostei! u.u

Mandem reviews e até o próximo capítulo desta saga. O.o

Moon


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya - óóóóóh- não é meu. Pertence à Kurumada e TOEI.

Legendas: " " -pensamentos

* * *

Chegando à escola, Dohko, a marionete adolescente, já foi sentando no fundão. Em um único dia ele havia pichado um tigre em seis cadeiras; todos os professores haviam decorado seu nome, de tanto chamarem-lhe a atenção e, pra completar, foi matar aula com um grupinho de roqueiros.

Estavam filosofando...

Dohko: Por que eu existo?

Dr. Peixo: Porque Shaka me odeia, e resolveu te colocar como um carma na minha patética existência... ¬¬

Dohko: Dr. Peixo! O.O

Dr. Peixo: Não, Chapeuzinho Vermelho. ¬¬

Dohko:Quem é essa? O.o

Dr. Peixo: °¬°

Os desocupados-matadores de aula estão brancos. Primeiro, uma marionete viva; agora, um peixe cor-de-rosa falante!

Desocupados: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – fogem

Dohko: ¬¬

Dr. Peixo: Não me olhe assim, mocinho. Cara feia pra mim é fome.

Dohko: Então vamos comer? 8)

Dr. Peixo: NÃO! ò.ó

Dohko: ...

Dr. Peixo: Matando aula! Você não tem vergonha, não? ùú

Dohko: ...

Dr. Peixo: Vamos pra sala, agora!

Dr. Peixo pega Dohko pelo braço, e o leva a muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito contragosto pra sala de aula.

Uma garota os pára.

Garota: Uau! Você é a marionete falante!! Xd

Dohko: Oi! Eu sou Goku! xD Er... Dohko.

Garota: 8D

Dohko: E este é o Dr. Peixo. n.n

Garota: Nhaaai! Um peixe cor de rosa! o,o

Dr. Peixo: Essa garota é irritante ¬¬ - veia na testa

Garota: E ele fala! xDDD Kawaaaaaaiiiiiii!!

Dr. Peixo e Dohko estão com muito **MEDO.**

Garota: Meninas, rápido! Estou com uma marionete e um peixe rosa falante aqui!! xDDDD

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII! XPPPPPP**

Dohko e Dr. Peixo são seqüestrados por dez otakas _maníacas, _e agora estão num porão, sabe-se lá onde, dentro de gaiolinhas minúsculas.

Dohko: Eu vou quebrar aqui dentro. ùú

Dr. Peixo: Culpa sua estarmos aqui! Quem manda matar aula? Òó

Dohko: ... – faz carinha de culpado

Dr. Peixo: Num tem jeito. Vou chamar a fada Shaka, pra que ele nos tire daqui.

**FADA SHAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

Shaka aparece todo ensaboado, só com uma toalhinha presa à cintura.

Shaka: Ow, não se tem paz? Nem um banho eu posso tomar direito e... QUE ISSO! O-O

Dr. Peixo: Er...

Shaka: E por que VOCÊ –aponta Dohko- não está na escola?

Dohko: O professor Arquimedes teve sarampo, catapora e...dengue também. Ele quase morreu, coitado. n.n

**PING**! – o nariz de Dohko cresce.

Dohko: O.O

Dr. Peixo e Shaka: HUAHUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUHAUHA!!

Dohko: Não tem graça. ¬¬

Dr. Peixo e Shaka: Tem sim! HUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA!!

Shaka: Gostou? Sempre que você mentir, seu nariz vai crescer. Eu sou um gênio, pode falar. Xd

Dr. Peixo; Menos, fada, menos...

Dohko: ¬¬

Shaka: Ok, parei. 8D

Dohko: Vai tirar a gente daqui ou ta difícil? Òó

Shaka: Ta bem... e tem gente que diz que eu sou chato...

CHA CHA CHAAAAAAAA CHABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

A marionete e o peixe estão livres.

Shaka: Agora, voltem par casa.

Puft! A fada –padrinho Shaka desaparece.

**EXTRA! EXTRA! PAI DE PINÓQUIO É ENGOLIDO POR BALEIA!!**

Dr. Peixo: Pinóquio?

Dohko? ¬¬

Dr. Peixo: Ei, você! Eu quero um jornal.

Dohko: Mas ele disse Pinóquio. /°°\

Kiki: Ei, você é o Pinóquio, a marionete que fala! Xd

Dohko: Não me banalize assim .ùú Eu também ando, canto e sei sapatear.

Kiki: Óóóóóh /OO/

Dohko: E não sou Pinoquio, sou Dohko!

Kiki: Ah... mas seu pai é um senhor, chamado Shion, que faz marionetes e bebe saquê? n.n

Dohko: Sim.

Kiki: E O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO? ELE FOI ENGOLIDO POR UMA BALEIA! VÁ SALVÁ-LO! ÒÓ

Dohko: O,o

Dr. Peixo: É que ele é tonho e lesmo.

Kiki: Ah...

Dohko e Dr. Peixo vão até o porto. O mar está muito agitado.

Dohko: Mas é uma Tsunami!

Dr. Peixo: Hein??

Dohko: Achei o nome bonito. 3D

Dr. Peixo: O.o Vamos pular!

Dohko: Está louco? Você é peixe e sabe nadar! u.ú

Dr. Peixo: Dohko... vá à merda. ¬¬

**TCHIBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!**

Dentro d ' água.

Dohko: Qual seu plano agora, Dr. Peixo? Glub! Glub... O.o

Dr. Peixo: Er… glub.

Nisso, uma enorme baleia aparece atrás deles.

Dr. Peixo: Ar! – em pânico- Vamos morrer!

Dohko: Vamos uma vírgula. Baleias comem peixes, não marionetes.

**NHOC!** – a baleia engole os dois

Dentro da baleia...

Dohko: Eu te odeio, Dr. Peixo. ¬¬

Dr. Peixo: Olha lá, é o Shion! SHIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!

Paft! – Dr. Peixo leva um pedala.

Shion: Eu tava perto, não precisava gritar. uú

Dr. Peixo: Já que estamos todos juntos, vou chamar a fada Shaka, e ele nos tirará daqui. n.n

Shion: Você só sabe chamar aquela Barbie! òó Faça algo mais original! ÒÓ

Dr. Peixo: /°°/

Dohko: Xiiii... é o saquê.

Dohko também já havia aprendido o que era saquê. ( ele leu na Wikkipedia. xP)

Dr. Peixo: E por acaso você tem uma idéia melhor?

Shion: É claro! Hic! xD

Shion lhe mostra sua garrafa de saquê ultra-gigante. Ele começa a jogar o saquê estômago abaixo... da baleia.

Dohko: Se meu pai perceber que ta jogando o próprio saquê fora, ele suicida de desgosto.

Dr. Peixo: Esse velho caduco ta embebedando a baleia. ¬¬

Shion: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! Hehehehehe! – cara maníaca- Hic!

Dr. Peixo e Dohko: /OO/

A baleia começa a sacudir de um lado pro outro, estonteada, com eles lá dentro.

Dohko: Uoooooouuu...

Dr. Peixo: A gente vai morrer. ¬¬ " Shaka, barbie maldita!"

Shion: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hic 8DDDD

A baleia começa a soluçar. –hIc! Hic!

Shion: Se preparem, mais um soluço e a gente vai vuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar pelo buraquinho de cima. xDD

Dohko: Oooolha, o plano é legal.

Dr. Peixo: °O°

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!! **

A baleia soluça e eles vooooooooooooooam buraquinho acima. n.n

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A GENTE VAI MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**!!

**PROC!** – eles caem numa... estrada? O.o ( _What the fuck? __Shion: acho que a autora roubou meu saquê…)_

Dr. Peixo olha Dohko intacto, num tinha um arranhãozinho.

Dr. Peixo: Isso é contra as leis da ciência...

Dohko: Ele ta mais inteiro que a gente. ¬¬

Dr. Peixo: ARH! DOHKO, SAI DAÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!

A marionete, tonha e lesma, é atropelada por uma carroça. (O.o) e quebra todinha.

Dr. Peixo: °o° - chocado

Shion: BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! MINHA MARIONETE!! T.t

Dr. Peixo: T.T

Dohko: x.x

Dr. Peixo ta _puto_.

Dr. Peixo: Oooooh, não... eu num acredito que depois de TUDO que fizemos, ele vai...snif! acabar assim! Oh, num vai, não! FADA SHAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA! Ò.Ó

Puft! Shaka reaparece...dessa vez decentemente vestido.

Shaka: Mas o que...-olha os pedaços de Dohko- ARGH!! O que aconteceu? O.o

Shion: Minha marionete foi atropelada por uma carroça. T.T

Shaka: O.O "carroça?"

Dr. Peixo: Só você pode salva-lo, fada Shaka.

Shaka: Oh, não! Vocês estão banalizando meus poderes. ¬/¬

Dr, Peixo, que já estava puto, fica _puto a níveis estratosféricos._

Dr. Peixo: É bom concerta-lo, senão eu te PULVERIZO!! ÒÓ – ultra nervoso, esmaga uma folhinha em mil pedaços, na frente de Shaka.

Shaka: Glup! O.o Por isso eu disse que ia concerta-lo.

**CHA CHA CHAAAAAAA CHABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!**

Puft! Dohko revive, e agora é um menino de verdade.

Shion: -lágrimas

Dr. Peixo: -EMOcionado

Shaka: 8D

Dohko: Iuuuuuuupiiiiiiiiii!! – olha as suas partes baixas- eu tenho um pinto! xD

Shaka, Dr. Peixo e Shion: OO

Dohko: Óh, que alegria! Nunca mais vão me chamar de despintado na escola! T.t Vou estrear agora! Xdddd

Shaka: QUÊ!! O.Ó

Dohko: Calma, fada. Eu só vou ali, no matinho, fazer pipi. Bebi muita água do mar. 8D

Shaka: °/¬

Dohko vai na moitinha e faz seu primeiro pipi, todo contente. u.u

Dohko: Aaaar!

Shion: Já?

Dohko: Já. xD

Shaka; Ufa! Pensei que você tinha criado um pervertido, Shion. n.n

Dohko: Óh nããããaao. Depois de tudo que passei, estou dando muito valor à vida, e decidi virar um monge Budista. u.u

Dr. Peixo e Shion: °O°

Shaka: Xddddddddd – muuuuuuinto filiz!

Shion: Que broxante...criei um monge. ¬¬

Shaka: Vocês dois, deviam seguir o exemplo desse jovem! E você – entrega um mini Buda pra Dohko- siga sempre o caminho do meio. n.n

Dohko: Ok. o,o – pega o Buda- É de comer?- lambe- Não é...°O°

Dr. Peixo: Bom, acho que me trabalho foi feito aqui. – suspira orgulhoso

Shaka: Sim, ele vai dar um belo monge!

Passa uma loira muito gostosa e pisca pra Dohko.

Dohko: Oi! – corre atrás dela- Você vem sempre aqui? n.n

Shaka e Dr. Peixo: /OO/

Shion: Esse é meu garoto!! 8)

Shaka: ¬¬ Bom, agora vamos embora. Adeus, Shion, Dohko.

Dohko abraça Dr. Peixo.

Dohko: Muito obrigado! – olhinhos brilhando- eu nunca vou esquecer de seus sábios conselhos, Dr. Peixo! E pode deixar que na hora, eu vou lembrar de pôr a camisinha no...

Shaka: PEIXO! ÒÓ

Dr. Peixo desaparece, e Shaka atrás dele.

* * *

Fim? Óh, nãaaaao. Eu fiz um epílogo. (MWUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH!!)

* * *

E.P.Í.L.O.G.O

Shaka foi realmente legal com o Dr. Peixo, lhe concedendo férias maravilhosas em Bora Bora. Agora, o peixe relaxava numa cadeira de praia, rodeado de lindas mulheres lhe servindo água de coco e lhe fazendo sombra. u.u

Dr. Peixo: "No fim das contas, acabei sendo injusto com a fada Shaka."

Puft! Shaka aparece, de uniforme e bola de futebol na mão.

Dr. Peixo: O.o

Shaka: Estou aprendendo com mais dez monges. Sou o goleiro. /¬

Dr. Peixo: n.n

Shaka: Bom, tenho uma notícia pra você.

Dr. Peixo: Iiiih, lá vem bomba. ¬¬

Shaka: Preciso de sua ajuda com uma pessoa!

Dr. Peixo: Arranja um grilo! òó Eles terminaram a greve, sabia?

Shaka: Ah, mas você não sabe do escândalo! Um dos grilos, o tal Falante, está sendo acusado de desvio de verbas do sindicato dos grilos, e sonegação de impostos.

Dr. Peixo: °/°

Shaka: Pois é. E assim, eles foram todos demitidos do cargo. E depois, pra que grilos, se eu tenho um peixe psiquiatra?

Dr. Peixo: Maldita hora que fui virar médico¬¬

Shaka: E por que médico?

Dr. Peixo: Era isso ou culinária, e eu acho aquele chapéu de mestre cuca feio.

Shaka: Ah. n.n Mas chega de papo furado! Vou mostrar a quem você vai ajudar.

Shaka abre um buraco dimensional e aparece uma imagem perturbadora.

Um homem (muito lindo) alto, branco, de olhos verdes profundos, e longos cabelos azuis, conversando consigo mesmo no espelho.

Pessoa: Cara, nunca reparei em como eu sou gostoso! xD ... Que coisa mais gay pra se dizer... Ah, você de novo! CHISPA!... Ôh, inteligência rara, eu sou você!... Ah, vai à merda... não, num vai não, porque se eu te mandar à merda eu estarei me mandando à merda também...hehehehehe...FILHO DA P!!... NUM XINGA A MAMÃE!!...MORRA! ÒÓ MUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!** – o perturbado quebra o espelho em mil pedacinhos.

Dr. Peixo: Pobre criatura...

Shaka: É por isso que você vai ajuda-lo. O nome dele é Saga.

Dr. Peixo: Como psiquiatra, devo alertar-lhe que introduzir um peixe na presença de um homem com sérios problemas mentais, pode agravar o quadro pra sempre.

Shaka: Você vai e pronto!! Òó

Dr. Peixo: A opinião de um profissional é tão importante ¬¬

Shaka: n.n

E lá se foi o Peixo, cuidar de mais uma alma perturbada...

Dr. Peixo: Buuuuuuuuuááááááááá!! Tudo de novo! t.t

Agora sim, o fim. xD

* * *

oI!!

Não deu pra postar na semana seguinte ao primeiro, mas acho que não demorou tanto, né? u.u

Bom, é isso, o fim desta saga. O.o Perdoem os excessos, mas a intenção era o non sense desde o início. xD Espero que tenham gostado de todos, até do Saga no final. u.u Mandem reviews e muita paz e amor pra vocÊs! - que discurso hippie O.O

Bjos e até

Moon


End file.
